I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for conserving wireless transmissions of a remote electronic reporting module to a monitoring facility. In order to reduce wireless transmissions of the remote module, the send time is used to convey added information. Also, when coverage is unknown, the remote module incorporates data with a coverage query in order to skip the need to subsequently transmit the data in the event the monitoring facility confirms coverage.
II. Description of the Related Art
QUALCOMM INCORPORATED has been in the trailer-tracking business for over a decade and has installed over 25,000 tethered TrailerTRACS® units that send trailer-management data via the OmniTRACS® mobile communications system. QUALCOMM also provides a cellular-untethered solution to complement the tethered product. Both products use stealth-mounted mobile communications technology to provide reporting of trailer location and operational events.
When a trailer is coupled to its tractor cab, the OmniTRACS/TrailerTRACS system provides features including (1) reporting positive tractor/trailer ID with every connect and disconnect, (2) providing real-time position reports, (3) recording events that occur with respect to the trailer, (4) recording various events' location, date, and time, and (5) the ability to upgrade feature sets in the field.
When the trailer is uncoupled from its tractor (“untethered”), nationwide cellular communications is provided using MICROBURST technology of AERIS.NET. In this condition, a TrailerTRACS unit sends automatic GPS-based trailer position reports, provides optional load sensor reports, tells whether the trailer is empty or not empty, reports door open/closed, and records each event's location, date, and time. Depending upon battery type and environmental factors, the TrailerTRACS unit can operate in its untethered state for at least one month. During this time the TrailerTRACS unit performs various power management and battery diagnostics.
Although remote monitoring systems such as the OmniTRACS and TrailerTRACS products provide a significant advance and enjoy significant commercial success today, QUALCOMM engineers continually endeavor to improve the performance and efficiency of such mobile communications systems. Clearly, conservation of battery power is a concern since the TrailerTRACS product transmits messages even when the trailer is uncoupled to its tractor, and has no other power source. Accordingly, one area of possible focus among QUALCOMM development engineers is decreasing the number and length of messages transmitted by the TrailerTRACS product without sacrificing any richness in data reporting.